gojira57fandomcom-20200214-history
Plague Gammoth
Plague Gammoth is a Gammoth Subspecies that appears in Monster Hunter New World. Physiology Plague Gammoth is about a tad smaller than the normal Gammoth. Its fur is mostly greyish in color, although it is also white and dark brownish-yellow on its legs, trunk, back and underside. Its plating on the legs and most of its head is a bone white in color, and its tusks are a bit slimmer than the normal Gammoth's, but have a sharper look to them. The underside of its trunk seems to be covered in a scaly hide, and is lined with numerous spikes. Its eyes are small and on the sides of the head. Its legs are covered in a mold like substance. Abilities Unlike Gammoth, which can use snow and ice from its trunk, Plague Gammoth uses a special fungus based mold that has a symbiotic relationship with the beast. The Mold lives inside the Plague Gammoth's large stomach, but its spores will migrate to the trunk to be used as a weapon in the form of a "Plague Breath", that inflicts poison or deadly poison. The Plague Gammoth can also apply the said fungus on its legs to make a "Mold Armor", which hardens upon growing on the legs. The Plague Gammoth can also suck in opponets through a vortex using its trunk like the regular species, but normally relies on its brute power and sheer size. Behavior Plague Gammoths are hostile to just about anything, despite being herbivorous. But they are especially hostile towards Tigrex and Brute Tigrex, just like the regular Gammoth. Habitat Plague Gammoth, unlike regular Gammoth, live in temperate and tropical environments. This is probably because those are the best habitats for their mold to grow rapidly and efficiently. Such environments include Primordial Forest and Wraithwood Marsh. In Game info Found in humid environments among the tropical and temperate habitats of the Iyoa region, this subspecies of Gammoth uses not only its sheer size and power to trample foes, but also utilizes a fungal mold it shares a symbiotic relationship with as a weapon and as a natural armor as well. Breakable Parts *Trunk x1 (Broken) *Front and Back Legs x4 (Broken once each) *Face and Tusks x2 (Wounded) Carves and Materials Ecological Info Placement in the Foodchain It is low in the foodchain, being an herbivorous monster, but it is considered an apex of Primordial Forest and Wraithwood Marsh, since very few monsters dare to challenge it in a potential fight. Behavior towards other monsters Downright hostile towards intruders in their territory, they are especially hostile towards Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, and Shenzegur, due to the said monsters being natural predators of young Plague Gammoths. Turf Wars *VS Tigrex: *VS Brute Tigrex: *VS Shenzegur: Tracks *Footprints/Old Footprints *Gammoth Dung Specific Locale Interactions *N/A Special Behavior(s) Plague Gammoth is known to sniff the air with its trunk, possibly to survey the area for any signs of potential threats. Theme TBA Ecology Taxonomy A Subspecies of Gammoth, the Plague Gammoth is a Fanged Beast. Habitat Range It is found in the Primordial Forest and Wraithwood Marsh in the Iyoa Region. Ecological Niche A Herbivorous species, Plague Gammoth feed on plantmatter in the habitats they are found in. They even eat wood occasionally. Although large and have little to fear, although they have to contend with many predators, such as Rathalos, Tigrex, Shenzegur and the like. Despite this, they are rarely challenged by predators. Biological Adaptations Its Fur coat is thinner than that of a regular gammoth, due to living in a warmer environment. Its Tusks are sharper looking in comparison to the normal species, but its most lethal weapon outside of its sheer power is a species of mold that lives inside its body and shares a symbiotic relationship with the Plague Gammoth. The mold lives in the stomach of the Plague Gammoth, having an immunity to the host's stomach acids, and feeding on plantmatter the Plague Gammoth eats, but not to the point where it starves the host. The mold takes what nutrients it need from the ingested plantmatter, and makes spores to reproduce. Some of the spores stay in the stomach, while some migrate to the trunk in a special organ to be used as a breath weapon. When used as such, the spores have a toxic effect on those who inhale the spores after being hit by the Plague Gammoth's "Plague breath", as they start secreting a toxin that quickly builds up depending on how much of the spores the unfortunate foe inhaled. If the victim dies from the attack, the spores will mature and live in the corpse until maturity. This is utilized by the Plague Gammoth, as it will make a sort of "graveyard" for its victims that die from the spores, and cover them in plantmatter, as if it is "Burying the dead". But this is not out of respect for the dead, but rather, it is to use said corpses and plantmatter as a sort of "Nursery" for the immature spores that infected said corpses, waiting until the spores mature enough to grow on the plants after the parent mold in the corpse reach maturity. The Plague gammoth will even take in water from nearby water sources and spray them on the sites to "Water the crops" and use it's dung as compost. Once the Mold totally takes over the plantmatter of these sights, the Plague Gammoth will eat it, and the mold will release the next generation of more digestive acid resistant spores to live their lives in the Plage Gammoth, and the cycle will repeat. Many biologists who study the mold and the Plague Gammoth are both disturbed and intrigued by this behavior at the same time. It is currently unkown if the Plague Gammoth will ever use the corpses used in this process beyond this, however. Behavior Highly hostile towards potential threats, the Plague Gammoth will not tolerate a predatory species in its territory. Although Adults have no real predators, its a different story with the young, who are constantly under the threat of being eaten. As teh Young grow, their fear of predators starts to be replaced with anger and aggression towards them. The young are more of a greenish color to blend in with their environment better until adulthood. Notes and Trivia *It can blow mold spores from its trunk to quickly grow a "Mold Armor" on its legs to not only boost the defense of said area, but also enhance the power of its trampling attacks. Dealing enough damage will break the armor and cause the Plague Gammoth to drop a shiny. **Breaking the legs will keep it from encasing them in mold. *Plague Gammoth can be carved four times. *To recover stamina, the Plague Gammoth will often dig out large nuts and fruit from the ground, and eat them, or it will eat large clumps of grass, leaves or aquatic plants, dependant on which area it is encountered in. *Its roar requires low grade earplugs to block *When caught in a pitfall trap, it will still try to attack with its Mold breath attack from it's trunk. *Plague Gammoth can cause a tremor as it dies. *Plague Gammoths can be either male or female in game, but males are said to be more commonly hunted. Creator's Notes and Trivia *The idea originally came from the Zombie Elephant from Resident Evil Outbreak, and the Plague Gammoth was going to be in the Rotten Vale, and have effluvium as a weapon, but MC Goji the Wolf reworked it to use mold in a symbiotic relationship as a "last minute decision". *The idea of it being in temperate and tropical environments to help its mold's growth came from early experience trying to make terrariums in jars, where if it is too humid, it might help mold grow more often. Credits TBA Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Related Category:Monster Hunter: A New World Monsters (FG) Category:Fanged Beasts Category:Monster Hunter Fanon Subspecies